Known containers are often produced from a continuously extruded tube which is thereafter cut to length and to which there is adapted on one side a head forming a shoulder as well as a threaded ring or neck on which a closing plug is then put in position.
The container thus formed is provided with an opened bottom portion adapted, for filling the container, and the bottom portion is finally flattened closed and sealed by welding or crimping by using any known means of the art and adapted to the material constituent of the container.
In other embodiments, the head and body of the container are made of a single member by injection in a mold, and the container is as previously filled prior to closing its bottom portion.
For some applications and particularly for some body treatments with cosmetics products, as well as of other products, for example for two component glues or paints, it is necessary to have two containers and a particular packing for receiving these two containers so that the products of different natures that they contain should not be brought under any circumstances in contact together prior to their use.